Nothing More To Say
by sunnyamazing
Summary: One-Shot: If Donna didn’t have The Winner Takes It All to sing, what would she have said instead? Please review x


So .... this is my first Mamma Mia piece. Set in between **Slipping Through My Fingers** and **The Winner Takes It All**. Some lines have been borrowed from the film, and the lyrics to the song too.  
I should say that I saw the musical when it was on here and adored it, I was in the second row, and have seen the film numerous times now and this is most definitely my favourite scene by far, and I decided that even though the song is **pure love**, what would Donna have said if her life was not a musical. Please let me know what you think, cause I could be persuaded to write more!

Oh, and this is definitely dedicated to Gemz, my original Huxon Twin, and most likely now Mamma Mia Twin. So would have never written this, or gotten so addicted without you!

**Summary:** One-Shot: If Donna didn't have The Winner Takes It All to sing, what would she have said instead??

**Nothing More To Say**

Donna watched as her daughter left her, perched on top of a donkey and headed towards her new life with Sky, leaving her behind, leaving her alone. Donna Sheridan had been alone for twenty years, but she'd always had Sophie, but now Sophie had her own life, and it left Donna pondering what could have been. Rosie and Tanya had always been there, but if she was honest it had never been enough. One of those three men could have been enough, but he'd left her to do the right thing, and she'd always wondered how the right thing for him could have been so wrong for her. But the past was the past, and it was so long ago, and it didn't matter that he was here now, all that mattered today was Sophie, so she smiled and straightened her necklace and walked forward, Sophie wanted the perfect wedding, and since Donna had never had one of her own, then the least she could do was give her daughter one.

"Donna, Donna. I need to talk to you about who's giving Sophie away" Sam said, appearing out of no-where, blocking Donna's path towards her daughter.

"That would be me" Donna replied, moving to the right, and trying to push past him, who else was there to give **her **daughter away.

"But" Sam seemed confused, and tried to follow, "What about her Dad?"

"Her Dad isn't here" she replied quickly, seemingly flawless to the fact that she was lying, Sophie's father was here, it was just a question of who it was that remained the problem.

"It's what she wants. She told me she wants her father here" he said, reaching out and holding her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks, "What if her father wants that too" he said, pleadingly.

"What?" she replied, stunned, _had he worked out her secret? What had those three discussed?_ Donna stepped away from him, eager to remove herself from this conversation entirely, she had never needed a conversation less than what she did now, "Sam don't do this now. I can't hear this now!"

"Donna listen to me, this is about us" Sam tried once more, this was their daughter about to be married, and although Sam believed that Sophie shouldn't be getting married, he wanted to be the one to give her away, to stand up and say 'this is my daughter'.

Donna looked at him, his familiar face pleading with her, with the same look he had given her all those years ago, after he had uttered some of the worst words she had ever heard in her life, one being, 'engaged'. "There is no us, we were over a long time ago Sam, when you left me to get married, remember?"

"I remember" Sam replied, it wasn't something he could forget, the look in her blue eyes as they formed tears, before she slammed a door in his face, and he had never seen her since, not until yesterday when she had fallen from the ceiling, making an entrance like only she could.

"We are history Sam. We've been history for twenty years, we don't need to bring it all back now"

"But I am here now"

"It is too late Sam, everything changed when you told me that you were getting married, you lied to me. You left me, you had your life, and I was left here, on this island" she tried to explain, nothing changed by him being here, nothing changed by Bill and Harry being here either, it just reminded her of the mistakes she had made back then.

"But Donna"

"No Sam, you won, and I lost it is as simple as that, and I don't know why you are here, but it doesn't change anything, you knew how I felt about you, and for so long I had to wonder if you lied to me each moment that we were together. If each kiss you gave me was a lie, if you were hoping that I was someone else, that it wasn't me you wanted to be with on that beach" Donna replied, before looking down at her feet, Donna thought that she had made herself forget what it felt like to be betrayed by Sam Carmichael, but it seemed inevitable that it would all come back.

"Donna I don't know what to say"

"Sam" she said before pausing, "There is nothing left to say, we said it all years ago, you being here doesn't change anything, we can't change what happened back then. I have to go, Sophie is getting married"

"Donna, please, please listen to me" Sam begged once more, he knew that he hurt her, but he never realised how much, he had always thought that since she wasn't there when he came back, that she had forgotten all about him as soon as she had slammed the door in his face, but the look in her eyes, the look of pain that he caused her hadn't seemed to have faded, and that told him that she'd never forgotten.

Donna raised her eyes to meet his, and there were no words left to say, everything had been said, so she pushed past him, and ran. Her daughter needed her, she couldn't do this now, so she ran faster, forcing herself up each and every step until she knew that she was far enough away from him that he had gotten the point that she couldn't listen to this now. She didn't look back, she couldn't look back, not until she had reached the top, not until she was far enough away to see what his betrayal had done to her. If her life and his life was a game, then he'd been the winner, and she'd most certainly been the loser, and like always the loser falls and the winner takes it all.

**End.**

**Please review x**


End file.
